1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention are generally directed to an electrical switch assembly and, more particularly, to a wall-mounted switch assembly having a contoured paddle and a correspondingly contoured faceplate.
2. Description of Related Art
Rocker switch assemblies are well known in the art especially in terms of internal components for actuating a single pole or three-way wall-mounted residential switch, for example. From a cosmetic point of view, the rocker or paddle as it is often referred to, for actuating the switch connection, generally has a concave style shape in the longitudinal direction resembling a shallow saucer, or two generally flat regions inclined inwardly to form the shape of a shallow V. Presumably, the generally concave shape of the paddle presents an ergonomic design lending itself to ease of manipulation for turning the switch on and off.
Although the design styles of the rocker switch assemblies described herein above are entirely satisfactory from a functional standpoint, they may not provide an appearance that is architecturally compatible with certain design or decorating trends in commercial and/or residential buildings.
Accordingly, the inventor has recognized that an alternative rocker switch assembly design may fill a gap in the commercially available array of products.